wumbologistssocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Grodus
'I am the Supreme Leader of the Secret Society of X-Nauts! I am Sir Grodus! Gaaack ack ack ack!' Name: Sir Grodus Age: Unknown Height: 5'11 Weight: *Smacks you with staff* Species: Alien/Unknown Personal Analysis: Man.....I dont like this guy... As much as he is akin to fellow nerds like me, with backup plan to boot and a very calculating mind....hes a complete narcistic Madman bent on world domination.....Jeez. Any other villain in a DIFFERENT line of work? Anyway. Grodus is also quite mysterious in origin....No records of his past before meeting mario exist! We do know hes Very perfectionistic. To the point where as SOON as something goes wrong on his fault, he has LISTS of scape goats! Talk about a blame game... History Sir Grodus is the, exactly as he says, Supreme Leader of the Secret Society of X-Nauts, an evil organization made up of Alien beings called X-Nauts. Grodus has a mysterious past shrouded in mystery, but, Grodus is a very evil threat to the world with unlimited supplies, advance alien technology and magic, and a whole army on his side, he is prepared to begin his plans for one thing, and one thing only: Complete global conquest. Sir Grodus has a very sinister personality, coldly calculating every move he makes, always with a back up plan, and never ready to admit defeat. Grodus manipulates everyone around him to his own gain, even his own minions. Often also quick to blame them for any blunders him himself might make, Grodus makes himself out to be the most flawless leader in the world, blaming his mistakes entire on other factors, or his help. Of course, Grodus has made rather brilliant plans, some of which have worked perfectly to his vision, and always sseems to work from the shadows, behind the scenes while his minions do the work. Underneath though, behind his outwardly calmness and never-panicing likeness, Grodus keeps a high level of insanity locked way, though it surfaces through moments of megalomania or excitement. Grodus' constant talking of his plans of world domination have shown him to be obesessive, and disliking of failure. Grodus also hates the type who don't do it right away, shouting loudly at any stalling or, idiocy. All in all, Grodus is short tempered, serious, and evil. Under his chain of command, are 3 Top X-Nauts, or personal lackeys perhaps, they are Lt. Johnson, Lt. PhD. Steven, and his right-hand man Lord Crump. Grodus has put them in the command of certain things, or just keeps them around. While Johnson and Steven appear to have there specific jobs, Crump is usually put up to the task of..being a right hand man. Grodus particularly dislikes them all, calling Crump in particular a moron/idiot. Yet he keeps them around for, as he says, Doing all the fun hard work, I'm far too busy to be dealing with such things personally.. Finally, Grodus has shown to be one of the more evil of most. Displaying zero tolerance for disloyalty, idiocy, and free will, Grodus is insanely determined to achieve his plans, having no respect for anything other then himself, even if it means having to destroy bits of his own men, or even parts of the world. Grodus also shows aanger towards those who claim to be the best, stating that he is the ultimate, wanting all to bow to him. And as such in the end, Grodus is an egotistical, sinister, and megalomaniacal psychopath with evil desires, which might one day...happpen.. Wum's Final Note: For the love of CRUMP whats wrong with these X-Nauts and their wardrobes!? OOH! I KNOW! ILL WEAR A GIANT CALCULATOR ON MY HEAD! THAT'LL LOOK COOL! Anywhark...This ol chrome dome, is Sir Grodus, Jeff basically covered what we know of him....He seems to be rather straightforward. and manipulates even more than MARX...Thats saying something. The big bubba gump gone techno is also quite interesting....He likes things to run efficiently...like....10,000% efficiently. But he never lifts a finger! hes quite the armchair general! But anyway! Grodus is a serious threat. and when encountered with Old Buh Buh and his crew, its best to take caution!